


Welcome to Jurassic World

by A_Bad_Writer



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Zara is the protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bad_Writer/pseuds/A_Bad_Writer
Summary: Zara Young is the personal assistant to Claire Dearing, the operations manager of Jurassic World, the worlds premier animal attraction and theme park. She also happens to be the girlfriend of said operations manager.Jurassic World with Zara and Claire as the hero's.





	Welcome to Jurassic World

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on twitter convinced me to post this. I started it after I saw the movie but never finished it. Enjoy.

“Maintenance has finished it’s repairs on the Triceratops paddock, you have a meeting with Dr. Wu at 4:30, Mr. Masrani has pushed his visit back a week, and your sister has left three messages over the last two days” Zara rattled off the list of information on her tablet to Claire who was seated behind her desk and staring intently at her computer screen. She could tell the woman who was typing furiously hadn’t heard a word she said.

 Zara sighed and reclined back into her seat. She was a hard worker herself and she respected Claire for that, but any sane person could tell that Claire overworked herself.

 “Did you hear that?” Zara asked sarcastically.

 The barely audible hum that was Claire’s response only deepened the frown on Zara’s face.

 “Almost forgot, I am tremendously horny and I’m not wearing any panties right now” Zara said in a seductive voice. The statement didn’t even receive an acknowledgment. Fully frustrated Zara crumpled a piece of paper from the desk and threw it as hard as she could directly at Claire’s face.

 Claire jolted from the impact of the paper ball and quickly turned her gaze on Zara. “What the…” The look on Zara’s face instantly halted Claire’s words. It was a look she had grown accustomed to; the look that said, ‘ _you zoned out and weren’t listening to me’_. “I’m sorry” Claire said with a sigh as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her face with her hands.

 Zara walked to Claire’s side of the desk, leaned against it, and took her hand into her own. “I am not mad” She said calmly. “I just want you to take care of yourself” Her gaze was so full genuine that it made Claire’s heart melt.

 “I will, I just need to roll out the Indominus” Zara looked painfully unconvinced. “After we’ve unveiled the Indominus I promise you, the two of us will take a break” She said with all the sincerity she could muster.

“Thank you” Zara said before handing Claire her tablet who gave her a confused look. “I already read them to you, now it’s your turn” she said teasingly.

 Claire scrolled quickly through the list before letting a frustrated sigh once she reached the end. Zara knew the exact reason when she heard it. Mr. Masrani had rescheduled his visit to the park, and he would now be arriving the same day Claire’s nephews were going to be here. Which meant that instead of spending time with her nephews, like she told her sister, she would be seeing to business.  

  “Am I just clinically unlucky?” Claire asked.

 “You’re too cynical to believe in luck”

 “Don’t remind me” Claire laughed lowly. “Listen” She said slowly after she had stopped laughing.

 “You don’t have to say it” Zara sighed. “It would be my pleasure to escort your nephews who are coming here to see you”

 Claire sighed. “Its not like that Zara, I would love to scream from the mountain tops what you mean to me…”

 “Except to your sister, extended family, or any tourist that decides to make a pass at you” Zara crossed her arms as she interrupted her.

 “My sister has her own problems to be dealing with my, comparatively boring, relationship status” The moment the words left her mouth Claire regretted it. She was usually very tactful in every word she spoke. It was a necessity in her line of work. One word out of line or misinterpreted phrase and she could set off a PR nightmare. She didn’t have to be that way around Zara. With her she could just be herself. Unfortunately, she still wasn’t very good at that yet. “Zara I…”

 “No” Zara waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t let your boring old assistant girlfriend get in your way” As she turned and marched to the door Claire typed the code on her keyboard that electronically locked it.

 Zara gave several forceful tugs on the handle before she turned and glared at Claire. “Open the door”

 “No” she said as she walked over too her angry assistant. “I am not going to let you leave angry with me” she said lowly as she stepped into Zara’s personal space.

 Zara wanted to stay angry but when Claire lowered her voice like that it was extremely difficult. Claire was not the most open person so having her be so brazen, especially at work, was something Zara coveted almost religiously.

 Claire set her hands on Zara’s waist and lightly pulled her close. “I didn’t mean it like that. You are anything but boring” Claire touched her forehead to Zara’s and toyed with ends of her dark hair. “In fact, you are the most interesting attraction in this entire park”

 They both stared at each other for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter in each other’s arms. Zara couldn’t believe what she heard, and Claire couldn’t believe that actually came out of her mouth.

 “You know I’ve heard some pretty bad lines but that was…wow” Zara teased.

 Claire cupped Zara’s face in her hands and met her lips with hers. It wasn’t searing or lewd. Even in moments like this were Claire let her guard down she kept up a level of professionalism. The more thrilling things she saved for private.

 “Forgive me?” Claire asked when their lips parted.

 Zara bit her lip and thought for a moment. “I might need a little more convincing” She said huskily.

 “Later”

 Zara grumbled. “Fine. I’ll be waiting in _our_ room” before she left Zara lightly kissed Claire on the cheek and whispered an ‘ _I love you’_ in her ear.

 Claire smiled sadly as she watched Zara walk out of her office and down the hall. She wanted more than anything to say it back but words like that brought so much with them. She’d had enough heart break to be cautious but that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was that Zara knew all of that and loved her anyway.

“Love you too” She whispered sadly as she watched Zara disappear down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about finishing it so if you're interested drop some comments. I don't have a beta so please be merciful.


End file.
